


MetaKageHina

by Mother_of_Eevees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, implied daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees
Summary: Kageyama discovers fanfiction.





	MetaKageHina

Kageyama stared at the screen in shock. 

He had searched his name on the internet, looking for news articles about the most recent volleyball tournament. He scrolled through several pages of results, then something caught his eye.

 

Rating: General Audiences  
Relationship: Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shoyou

Tags: Getting together, First kiss, Volleyball dorks in love

 

What on earth?

 

“Hinata! Look at this!” he thrust the tablet towards Hinata, who was sitting at the foot of the bed. Hinata looked up from his English homework, eager for a distraction.

Hinata glanced at the tablet for a few moments and then shrugged. “It’s just fanfiction,”

Kageyama goggled at him. “It’s about us, dumbass!” He read the description aloud. “The 100% absolutely true love story of Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyou - how two volleyball dorks fell in love and what they did about it.”

“So? People write fanfiction,”

“About real people???”

“Sure, why not? To them it’s like a shounen manga story or something.”

“How are you such an expert?”

“Kenma told me about it,” Hinata responded, returning the device back to Kageyama. “He was reading some My Hero Academia fanfiction one day at training camp. I think Kuroo wrote a couple of Gundam fanfics when he was younger, but he’s too busy studying for college exams now.”

“Yes, but this is about us! People will think that all the volleyball team does is kiss each other!”

“Just because you and I do doesn’t mean anyone else on the team does. Well, except for Suga and Daichi-san, of course. Who knows what the rest of them get up to,” Hinata responded. He picked up his chewed pencil, trying to get back to his homework, but noticed that Kageyama was still agitated. He took Kageyama’s hand and placed a kiss on the callused palm. 

“Calm down, Bakeyama. You and I know the truth about our own story, and if we can beat Shiratorizawa, go to Nationals and kiss each other, who cares what other people think?” He paused. “And if you were able to read that without the auto-translate on your tablet, it must mean your English is getting better, so help me with my homework.”

Kageyama grumbled a bit more, then leaned over and started looking at Hinata’s homework. And if he happened to steal a few kisses under the guise of “helping”, well, so much the better.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing another story and this idea took over. I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
